This invention relates to structures for supporting a plurality of dispensing machines. More particularly, it relates to cabinets for housing dispensing machines whereby the dispensing machines may be conveniently and safely used and serviced.
Businesses which are exposed to high volumes of consumer traffic often find it convenient and profitable to utilize coil operated dispensing machines to provide consumers with products without the need for a sales person to be on hand for each transaction. These dispensing machines, which are often called vending machines, house such items as chewing gum, candy, nuts and novelty items.
It has been found that it is advantageous to include a plurality of such dispensing machines together on a single rack thereby offering the consumer a wide selection of products at a single location. Furthermore, by providing a group of machines at a single location, it is much more efficient to service the machines, that is, to add more goods to the machines as well as to remove the coins from the machines.
In order to efficiently provide for these groups of machines, racks have been developed to support the machines. An example of such a prior art rack may be seen in reference to FIG. 1. As can be seen rack 10 supports a first plurality of machines 12 by upper support 14 and a second plurality of machines 16 by lower support 18. The supports 14 and 18 and thus the plurality machines 12 and 16 are offset from one another so that the lids on the machines, which are removable by use of a key, are readily accessed by the person who services the machines. If the machines were simply stacked vertically upon each other it would be very difficult to service the bottom machines without removing each of the bottom machines from their position.
The prior art rack shown in FIG. 1 is froth with problems. Because of the offset of the top machines from the bottom machines it is often very difficult for the consumer to reach the top machines since he or she will bump into the bottom row of machines. Furthermore, because of this offset relationship the center of gravity of the overall structure is such that the machines have been known to tip over presenting a safety problem. This safety problem is particularly acute when small children crawl underneath the space created below the bottom row of machines and thus could become injured not to mention damage to the dispensing machines.